


Letters (Podfic)

by Bitsy, capitalnineteen, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adult Language, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry and Lup will ALWAYS end up together, Break Up, But sometimes they have to do some work to get there, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Letters, Look - this is two people who love each other very much, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but have spent more than a decade apart and developed very unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:It had started simply enough. One little fissure, one little crack, and from there, it was spreading faster and faster, the rot setting in. Like stucco cracked after an earthquake, spreading even after the initial tremors had long since passed. One night of a cold shoulder. Two mornings of silence over coffee. Three little bickering arguments that turned into four days of hurt. Five awkward attempts at apologies. Six friends expressing their concerns.Seven birds, two of whom were in agony.(Please do especially note the tag "Angst with a Happy Ending" - this fic is HEAVY ANGST but a Happy Ending IS COMING.)
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Letters (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624205) by [Bitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy), [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen). 



> **Performed by:**  
>  **Lup's letters and alternating content:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry's letters and alternating content:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1ijhi2Dm042gttEbyZXvXENuxz3EklfZC) (59.3 MBs) **Length** 1:49:48

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> TAZ Live Readings is a discord based community for fans of The Adventure Zone. We try to make fanfic more accessible by performing podfic of it. (Especially Blupjeans content!) We also have a D&D live play podcast of the general Balance storyline with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB that we record live on discord every Wednesday. 
> 
> Come join us for live performances and also to be part of a lovely little group of fans! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
